


It’s not goodbye. It’s ‘I’ll see you soon’

by Lu-gebaozi (foxiroxi)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kinda, M/M, Porn With Plot, Shameless Smut, XiuHan - Freeform, luhanxminseok, lumin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 20:18:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4493322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiroxi/pseuds/Lu-gebaozi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minseok had his doubts. Then Luhan texted him. </p>
<p>Smut. Xiuhan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Inspired by my RP with http://luxohan.tumblr.com/ ~</p>
            </blockquote>





	It’s not goodbye. It’s ‘I’ll see you soon’

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language. Mistakes will occur!

Fooling around

 

That was what they did. They fooled around. Nothing serious. No strings attached. They had agreed on that. Yet, he could not stop wondering if any of it actually meant something for him, for Luhan, after he had left. He knew, he did what was best for him, but it still hurt. For a long period, he could not sleep at night, and when he was awake, he was a mess, repeating himself.

The only times, he actually was himself, was when he was on stage, performing. The other members kept telling to sleep and when they were overseas, they would send him to bed early, in hope that he would look better in the morning, it just never happened. He actually looked worse than the day before.

He kept thinking and wondering, until he suddenly got a text, saying;

“ _I love you Minseok. Never forget that - Luhan_ ”

That moment, all of his doubts about Luhan, and all of his own worries, went out the window.

 

 

  
  
“Text me when you know the date for SM town in Beijing okay?” Luhan said softly and smiled. He and Minseok had been on Skype for a while now and the elder looked tired, and too thin. Minseok smiled and nodded. “And get me a ticket!” he said with a wide grin. Minseok chuckled softly and looked at Luhan. “I will. I will get you as many tickets as you want. Maybe even a ticket to the strip show in my room afterwards,” he teased with a small wink.

Luhan was confused at first. Why would Minseok invite a stripper to his room? He furrowed his brows and Minseok lifted his. “Why would you—oh,” he said, suddenly feeling stupid. He laughed at his own stupidity and Minseok could not help but laugh as well. This was one of the reasons, why he loved his boyfriend. "I have to go Lu-ge,” he said softly and smiled. “But I’ll text you all the formations and send you a ticket okay?”

Luhan nodded and smiled. He could not wait to see his boyfriend again. “Okay. Get plenty of sleep and remember to eat!” he said and Minseok nodded. He waved and made a heart sign at the webcam. “I love you Luhan. I’ll talk to you soon,” he said and smiled softly. “I love you too Minnie,” he said, before Minseok logged off Skype. He sighed and spun around in his chair. He missed the elder terribly. Nevertheless, he was going to see him soon.

 

 

 

 

 

 

Minseok was walking around the hotel room. He was anxious and he just wanted to see his younger lover. When he heard the doorknob turn, he turned his head to see who it was.

“Minnie?” Luhan asked as he entered the room. He barely had time to close the door, before Minseok had jumped at him and wrapped his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, kissing him deeply. Luhan gasped and closed the door, before he wrapped his arms around the elder. He pressed him against the wall and moaned softly.

“I’ve missed you,” Minseok whispered softly when he broke the kiss. He leaned his forehead against Luhan’s and closed his eyes, as he tried to get his breath under control. Luhan smiled softly at the elder, and breath in the air, that Minseok had just exhaled. He had never, been attacked like that before – by any ex-girlfriend or boyfriends. “I’ve missed you too,” he whispered back. Minseok smiled softly and pressed his lips against Luhan’s again.

Soon, he found himself on the bed, horny and still fully clothed. He looked at Luhan and changed their positions, so he was now straddling his hips. A small smirk appeared on his face, when he saw Luhan’s shocked face. He quickly undressed the younger man, before undressed himself. He felt a little nervous being naked around Luhan, but he feeling quickly disappeared when he felt Luhan’s cock, hard against his ass. “Horny Lu-ge?” he asked softly, as he began to kiss Luhan down his body, teasing him.

Soft moans escaped Luhan’s mouth, when he felt the elder’s lips against his skin. He grabbed around Minseok’s hair, when he took his cock into his mouth. He gasped and moaned. He had missed this. The last time he had gotten a blowjob… when was it? He could not remember, but he knew that, it was Minseok who sucked him off.

Minseok kept his eyes on Luhan’s expression as he sucked his cock, as if he had never tasted something so delicious before in his life. He wanted to see Luhan’s face when he came.

It did not take long, before Luhan came down Minseok’s throat with a loud, broken moan, which sounded like Minseok’s name, while he was holding tightly onto his hair. Minseok swallowed and slowly pulled off the Youngers cock. “You taste delicious Lu-ge,” he teased and licked his lips teasingly. Luhan groaned softly and looked at Minseok with furrowed brows. He had just cum, how could he be hard again?!

Minseok got off Luhan, pulling out the bedside drawer, looking for the lube. Luhan watched his lover, before grabbed Minseok’s hips and pulled him back to the bed. He pressed his chest to the bed, while he kept his ass in the air.

“—wha-? Luhan?” he asked confused and looked over his shoulder, when he felt him spread his legs further apart. Luhan looked at the older from behind him, a smirk playing on his lips, before he disappeared. Luhan got off the bed and picked up the lube, Minseok had dropped earlier. He popped the lid open and poured some of the liquid onto his fingers. He rubbed them together, before he gently smeared the lube onto the elders’ entrance.

Minseok gasped and tensed his body slightly. He had not been prepared, for the cold lube against his warm skin. “Relax,” Luhan whispered and kissed Minseok’s lower back softly. The elder slowly relaxed and Luhan smirked again. When Minseok was relaxed enough, he slowly pushed a finger inside of him. Gasps and whines came from Minseok. He had missed the feeling of Luhan’s fingers inside of him, but he missed the feeling of his cock even more.

“Luhan…” he moaned and arched his back, as Luhan had two fingers, moving in and out, stretching him perfectly. “Please what?” Luhan asked teasingly, as he brushed his fingers against Minseok’s prostate, a loud moan escaped Minseok’s throat.

“Please… Fuck me,” he moaned and pushed his ass back against Luhan’s hand.

Luhan pulled out his fingers, got on his knees behind Minseok, and grabbed the lube once again. He poured some on to his aching cock, making sure it was, fully covered in the lube. He grabbed around his cock and rubbed it over Minseok’s twitching entrance. “Ready?” he asked softly and Minseok looked over his shoulder and nodded. He bit his lower lip softly and moaned, when he felt Luhan slowly push into him.

“F-Fuck,” he let out a breathy moan, while Luhan let out a groan. He held still for a bit, before he began to thrust into Minseok slowly, slowly speeding up the pace.

Minseok was hugging a pillow, as much as he could, while biting into it, to keep his moans low. Luhan slowly managed to get Minseok up, so that his back was pressed against his chest. Minseok moaned louder, as he felt Luhan’s cock slide further into him. Luhan had an arm wrapped around Minseok’s chest and the other one was resting on his hip.

“Lu-ge,” he whined loudly and moaned as Luhan started to thrust again. Their moans echoed through the walls of the hotel room, as they climaxed together.

 He looked at the elder and smiled. He leaned in and kissed him softly. “I love you,” he said softly and kissed Minseok again.

“I love you too,” Minseok said and got the duvet over them, so they would not get cold. He laid his head on Luhan’s chest and listened to his heartbeat. Luhan watched Minseok, as he gently ran his fingers through his hair. He enjoyed spending time with Minseok. They stayed quiet for a while, before he noticed that Minseok had fallen asleep. He smiled gently kissed his hair, before he fell asleep himself.

 

When he woke up the next morning, he found himself wrapped around Minseok. He slowly sat up and ordered breakfast for them from the room service menu. He should leave, but the other member woke up and came to get Minseok. He slowly got out of bed, and felt Minseok grab his hand.

“Don’t leave,” he mumbled in his sleep. Luhan looked at Minseok smiled sadly. He bend down and gently kissed his hair, before he kissed his lips. “I just need to take a quick shower, then I will be back,” he said softly and gently removed Minseok’s hand from his. He slowly went to the bathroom and took a quick shower. When he returned, the breakfast was on the table near the window. He slowly got dressed and woke Minseok up.

“Baby. Breakfast is here,” he said softly and kissed him. Minseok slowly opened his eyes and looked at Luhan. “Breakfast?” he mumbled and slowly sat up. He had not had breakfast in a while. Luhan smiled and nodded. “Now come and eat with me,” he said and kissed him again.

Minseok slowly got off the bed and wrapped the duvet around him, before he went and sat down by the table with Luhan. He smiled and gave Minseok a plate with pancakes and fruits, and on another plate, eggs and bread, along with a cup of coffee. They ate in peace, while the sun came up over the city. When they had eaten, Minseok followed Luhan to the door. This was the hardest part.

“I don’t wanna sat goodbye,” he said softly and looked up at Luhan. Luhan smiled, and bend down to kiss him softly. “It’s not goodbye. It’s ‘I’ll see you soon’,” he said and caressed Minseok’s cheek. He smiled and nodded.

“I love you,” he said softly and leaned up to kiss Luhan deeply, one last time for a while. Luhan smiled and happily kissed back.

“I love you too,” he said and got on his cap and sunglasses, before he walked out the door and down the corridor. Minseok looked after him with sad eyes, but he knew they would be fine. They had done this for a long time. They could do it for a while more. Because they love each other.


End file.
